


Mummy always knows

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock talks to his mother before meeting up with John to look at the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy always knows

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, darling. It's Mummy."

"I can hear that. Why do you have a new number?"

"Mycroft gave me this one because the other one fell in the karp-pool. Scared the wits out of Cyril."

"I'm sure Cyril didn't have much wit to start with, since he is a fish."

"This one is waterproof, your brother tells me. Isn't it lovely?"

"I can't see it from here, but I'm sure it is. To what do I honour is the reason of your call?"

"To give you my new number, darling. Have you got a pen?"

"I already got it, my phone took it down."

"Well that was very presumptuous of it, darling." 

"Anything else you wanted? I'm very busy, moving, and all."

"Oh, yes, dear. I got a call from that lovely Martha Hudson woman, telling me she rented you a flat."

"Are you making her spy on me?"

"And there is to be a young man staying with you there. A doctor, no less."

"He is four years older than me, I'm not interested in relationships, and he hasn't even seen the flat yet."

"But he is terribly sweet though, your brother sent me a picture of him on my new phone."

"I'm hanging up now, Mother."

"Don't forget our brunch on Sunday, darling."

"Good bye, Mother."

Sherlock sighed as he disconnected and put the phone in his pocket. At that moment the cab pulled up to the curb. He saw John limping over to the door of 221b Baker Street and work the knocker. 

"Hello," said Sherlock as he exited the vehicle.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes," said John and turned from the door to greet him, without limping.

"Sherlock, please," said Sherlock and extended his hand.

This could be very enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt words: Parents and Honour


End file.
